onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Streusen
title what is the knight title in japanese? does it refer to the chess figure or a classic knight? CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 17:24, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I can't find any meaning for this word, but struesel is a cake. 17:37, March 9, 2017 (UTC) The term for a knight in shogi (Japanese chess) seems to be "Keima," "Kishi" seems to be the generic term for a knight, which is the one listed as the translation. DoctorRoberts (talk) 08:17, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Head Chef Is it safe to say he's the chef who wouldn't let Charlotte Anana have knives? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 05:26, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :It could be possible.Observer Supreme 19:35, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Streusen's age A Fandom user insists that we shouldn't list Streusen's age as "over 63". Instead, the fandom user says that it should be at least 78, assuming that Streusen was 15 at the time he first met Linlin.Fliu (talk) 16:02, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Incorrect. There is no assumption, and it is not strictly that Streusen was 15. "At least" 78. This is basic english. 16:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) So...? Why is it even a discussion if he used assumptions? Speculation is an immediate "No". Rhavkin (talk) 16:04, July 13, 2017 (UTC) I used no assumptions. By contrast, "over 63" includes the assumption that Streusen could be 64, 65, 66 etc., all of which are impossible. 16:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Zero point in saying "he had to be " when he met Linlin, because however old he would reasonably be with that appearance, it just devolves into pointless speculation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:11, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Correct. Which is why we must instead set a minimum "he had to be at least this age", which must in turn accurately reflect canon. 16:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) - To summarize. Streusen must've been a grown adult on meeting Linlin 63 years ago. I use 15 as a reasonable lowest possible age for "adult", based in part on how characters of that age are treated in comic versus 14 year olds; a different minimum age is of course up for debate. Streusen's maximum age at the time of meeting Linlin is irrelevent. What isn't up for discussion is the possibility of Streusen being *just* over 63 years of age. Like it or not, "Over 63" includes all of those ages. This is misleading, and less accurate than almost any older place number. "Over 70" would be less misleading, even though that includes the possibility of Streusen being 7 (ludicrous) because it excludes the even more ludicrous possibilities of Streusen being 6, 5 and so on. "But isn't this speculatio" - stop. By putting "over 63", you're already speculating a whole raft of ages that are physically impossible. As we have no hard age, any figure in the box includes guesswork. The question is whether this work would mislead a reader. The answer is, "over 63" could easily mislead where "over 77" could not. 16:38, July 13, 2017 (UTC) What Kaido said. 18:03, July 13, 2017 (UTC) How about we just don't include an age in the character infobox.Fliu (talk) 18:09, July 13, 2017 (UTC) There is nothing speculative by saying that he is over 63, seeing as he was around 63 years ago as a young adult. People are capable of rational thought, and can estimate his age on their own. I promise you there won't be anyone who thinks that Streusen is younger than Big Mom. The best we can say is he's older than Big Mom. If you want to get bogged down in the possible semantics of it beyond that, that's your problem. 19:01, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Streusen looks like he's in his 30's or 40's in the flashback then 15. And everyone already gave an answer that saying "over 63" is not speculative. Joekido (talk) 19:25, July 13, 2017 (UTC) It's hard to have consistency if we assume an age on Streusen and say he is at least 78 years old. Every character will have a different marge on what is impossible or not. For simplicity's and consistency's sake, it is not wrong to have "over 63 years old". 21:49, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Your argument cruxes on "this age feels right to me, so let's put it in". Yes, it is impossible for Streusen to currently be 64 years old. But with no definitive age to pin on his past self 63 years ago, any of your alternatives are even more speculative, as they are trying to attribute an age, defined by you, as hard fact. Whereas you cannot dispute the fact that Streusen is over 63 years old because the series confirms his presence 63 years in the past. We are always going to choose the path that cannot be disputed. Consider Big Mom's bounty, for example. She had a 500,000,000 bounty when she was a teenager, before she became a Yonko or took over any territory, or given birth to children with record high bounties of their own. Since she's done both those things in her later decades of pirating, it should be a foregone conclusion that her current bounty is probably higher than 500 million. But what value would you give it? It wouldn't likely be 500,000,001 because why would the World Government only increase her bounty by 1 million when she's done all this stuff? But we can't make up our own algorithm, like saying her bounty is 5 billion because it got multiplied by 10 like last time, because that's entirely our own manufacturing. Thus, Big Mom's bounty is going to remain "At least 500,000,000", however improbable it is that she only got marginal increases or no increases at all, because it's based on indisputable facts given by the manga. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:12, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Rank Streusen and the WCI 31 are both called "head chefs" on the wiki, but it looks like in Japanese the titles are different. *総料理長 (Sō ryōri-chō) for Streusen *料理長 (Ryōri-chō) for WCI 31 chefs Maybe we could use "Executive Chef" for Streusen. 14:00, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Agree Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:12, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. Not the most mundane title for him, but better than using the same word. 18:20, October 2, 2017 (UTC) As cool as that sounds, I'm not sure if that sort of title is what he's referred to in the actual story. Just saying.Observer Supreme 19:37, October 2, 2017 (UTC)